Dependency Issues
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Mondays are the worst for Miku and Luka. While high schooler Miku still has school on Mondays, her college-going girlfriend, Luka, has no classes scheduled for the day. Negitoro fluff.
1. Dependency Issues

**Dependency Issues**

Miku leaned against her locker with a smile, her phone held to her ear as she said, "Yeah, yeah. I promise I'll be careful. Stop worrying. I'm a big girl. I'm not going to get into any danger, so calm down. Yes, I'll call you at lunch. Okay. I'm hanging up now. No, stop it, don't try to keep me on with that cute voice of yours." Miku laughed and glanced at her watch. "Seriously, Luka, I'm going to be late. Okay. Bye bye."

She hung up with a barely contained grin, imagining her girlfriend back at home. She knew Mondays were Luka's least favourite day of the week. It was the one day Luka didn't have any college courses scheduled, but, as Miku was still in high school, she still had to go to school. Luka made it clear each time that she was incredibly displeased with this arrangement, but what could they do?

Not a second later, Miku's phone rang with Luka's ringtone. Miku rolled her eyes good-naturedly and brought the phone to her ear once more. "Seriously, Luka. I'm going to be late."

"I'll mute my microphone, so leave your phone on during class," Luka requested.

Miku chuckled and responded, "No way. Go do something useful with your time, Luka. I'll be home soon enough." Her watch told her that she had thirty seconds till class started, so she quickly informed her girlfriend, "Look, Luka, I really have to get to class. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

Before Luka could respond, Miku had hung up and dashed into the classroom not three seconds before the bell rang. With a sigh, she plunked down into her seat. Another close call. Mondays definitely were difficult.

. . .

The moment the bell for lunch rang, Miku dashed out of the classroom and dialled Luka's number. She pushed her way through the crowds to get outside in order to get better signal. The signal inside the school was pretty decent, but it made Luka's voice cut out every now and then, and, with only the allotted time frames Miku had to talk to Luka on Mondays, she didn't want to miss a moment. Miku earned herself some glares from the other students as she aggressively forced her way through, but she couldn't bring herself to care all that much.

Once she'd made her way outside, she moved to the shade of a tree to keep cool in this heat, arriving just as Luka picked up.

"Miku!" Luka cried cheerfully.

"Hey," Miku replied with a smile. "How's your day been?"

"I've been working on an essay all day. That in itself should tell you how my day's been."

Miku laughed a little, leaning against the trunk of the tree, and cast her gaze to the day's clear blue sky. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not at home, then. You would have been too distracted to get any work done."

Luka sighed and replied, "I suppose that's true, but I still miss you."

"I miss you too, you clingy girl. Just a few more hours, so hold out until then, okay?" A thought occurred, and she added, "I need to go grocery shopping before I come home, though, so it'll be another hour or so extra."

Luka went silent for a moment before saying, a scowl in her voice, "Are trying to make me be even more clingy?"

Miku smirked, her eyes glancing toward the school's front entrance as a rowdy group of students made their way outside, and innocently stated, "Maybe."

"You're just evil, Miku, you know that?" Luka huffed.

Miku's eyes glimmered with amusement as she threatened, "Fine. If I'm so evil, I guess you don't want to talk to me, so I'll just hang up."

"Miku!" exclaimed Luka, outraged. "You're horrible!"

Miku lifted her leg to press her heel against the trunk for better balance, brushing a speck of dirt off her blouse with her free hand. "I know I am, but you love me anyway, don't you?"

"I might not if you keep that up," Luka muttered.

"How rude," Miku pouted. "I'm going to leave now." There was a subsequent silence as she awaited Luka's argument, her skin prickling with unease when none came. "Hey, Luka?" More silence met Miku's ear, so she pulled back her phone to se if her call had been dropped, but she had four bars, and her call was still ongoing, so she pulled her phone back to her ear. "Luka?"

"I thought you were leaving." Miku could hear Luka's smirk, so she puffed her cheeks out in indignation.

"Whatever, you jerk," Miku muttered. She really hated losing.

"Don't be like that, Miku," Luka cooed. "C'mon, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you."

Miku rolled her eyes with a grin. It was impossible to stay mad at Luka, so, instead she simply giggled and replied, "I'm not being 'like that', so shush, you. So, wanna hear about what _I've_ been doing all day?"

. . .

Miku readjusted the heaping paper bag in her arms in order to free a hand to get her key out from her school bag. It probably would have been wiser to have put the key in her pocket for better accessibility or to put the grocery bag on the ground, but that wasn't where her mind was until the moment that she entered, her eyes landing immediately on Luka. When Luka saw her, she dashed over and wrapped her arms around Miku.

"Whoa, Luka, calm down," Miku laughed, struggling with the bag she could feel slowly slipping from her grip as Luka constrained her. "It's gonna fall! Let go!"

"Never go to school again," was all Luka responded, keeping a tight grip on Miku as the other girl laughed and patted her girlfriend's back. Every Monday, Luka would say that, and it didn't seem that she was considering stopping.

**Author's Note: For my virtual big brother, Ken-kun! Congrats on surviving your first day of school!**


	2. Adorability Parameters

**Adorability Parameters**

Miku sat on her bed reading through her textbook, waiting for Luka to come home from her classes. Usually, Luka would sit beside Miku on the bed, and they would lie on their stomachs and read something together. Even if Miku was stuck studying, it was much more pleasant when she had Luka by her side. So, now, as she waited, Miku sighed and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. She began wondering on their relationship. Were they a cute couple? She thought they were, but maybe not. Rather than memorize the stages of mitosis, Miku set her thoughts to this.

There was their first kiss, in the snowy days of winter, when they'd simply been strolling around. "It's so _cold_," Miku had whined, pouting deeply as their white breath had hung in the air between them. She'd looked up to the bright sun above, wondering why it wasn't warmer, and continued her complaints before looking to Luka, who had been walking beside her. "I swear, even my lips are cold."

Luka had blinked at her, and Miku had been startled by the heat flushing to the older girl's cheeks. What had she been thinking? Then, in a movement so fluid that Miku had barely had the chance to close her eyes, and Luka had pressed those cherry lips gently against Miku's. Miku's heart had fluttered, and, seeing as they weren't technically even a couple at that point, Miku could never figure out what it was that gave the older girl the strength to commit to that action, but she know it was the greatest choice Luka had ever made. Luka had pulled slowly back and smiled at her, wondering, "Warmer?" Miku had nodded, her cheeks flushing with roses, and Luka had murmured, "I'm glad."

The following summer, Miku recalled, Miku had been on the bus to visit Luka's university, and she'd fallen asleep on some guy's should. Frantic upon waking up, she'd apologized profusely to the man she'd fallen asleep on, who had insisted that it was really no problem, he hadn't minded. Eventually, he'd hinted that he'd be interested in trading email addresses, and Miku had grown panicked, dashing off the moment the bus had stopped and shouting to the man, "I'm sorry, my girlfriend is waiting for me, so I have to go!" The look on his face had been priceless.

The next year around, when winter had come again, Miku had been watching an adorable anime that had put a thought in her mind. After spending weeks knitting a muffler for Luka, she'd finally presented it to the pinkette and requested that they share since it was cold outside. Of course, she hadn't thought past how cute it looked in anime, so she'd wrapped the scarf around her neck and Luka's so that their heads had been so close together that teal and pink hairs intertwined. She hadn't thought through walking, though, and that became such a difficulty that she had to sigh and admit defeat, drawing back remorsefully and winding the scarf around Luka's neck. The moment hadn't been totally ruined, though, because Luka, being the romantic that she was, had hooked Miku's legs and back under her arms and had brought her girlfriend into the princess hold, carrying her all the way home.

In her room, Miku smiled. Yes, they were definitely cute. She gazed at her headphones on her bedside table and had another idea. Hearing the door open, she ran over and shouted, "Welcome home, Luka!"

Luka dropped her bag on the floor and closed the door, smiling over her shoulder at Miku and saying, "I'm back."

"Come study with me!" Miku insisted, so Luka kicked off her shoes and obliged, joining Miku on the couch as Miku headed onto the next subject she had to study. Then, before they started studying, Miku announced, "You have to listen to this new song!" and took the headphones over their heads so that their inside ears were pressed against each other and the headphones stretched to fit across both heads. Miku cringed, feeling the stretched plastic dig into her head, and then took the headphones off and sighed, handing them over to Luka. "Never mind, then."

Luka looked at her curiously, and Miku turned her focus back to studying, leaving Luka incredibly confused.

**Author's Note: Happy birthday Ken-kun! Sorry it's short, but I was working on NaNoWriMo ;; And, everyone, this is kinda gonna be a drabble collection that will be updated whenever I think of something, so please read and review if you feel like!**


End file.
